Fighting Magnets
by wildhyacinth
Summary: Sam and Dean each fight their personal battles against their feelings for each other, but eventually succumb. Wincest. Starts out slow, but gets explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or its characters. If I did, there would be a lot more than hugging going on ;) All rights go to Eric Kripke.**

**This is my first wincest so go easy on me. :)**

**Please Review!**

The day after Sam left him for Stanford, Dean felt a wall break down. For the past eighteen years, Dean had seen Sam every day. He had taken care of his little brother, raised him. But now he was gone. The ache in Dean's chest at seeing his brother walk out on him turned into a monster in his chest, clawing at him when he realized that his brother wasn't coming back.

Dean couldn't really put a label on the feelings that were twisting through his chest, but he was pretty sure that they weren't supposed to be for his brother. To make matters worse, alcohol surprisingly didn't help. So Dean couldn't drown his feelings for his little brother in whiskey. What did help was sex. Lots and lots of sex. So Dean fucked every brown haired, brown eyed girl he could find. He would often close his eyes and imagine that he was pounding into his brother.

When he finally had a legitimate excuse to fetch Sam from Stanford, his little brother was all he could think about. It felt kind of selfish though, to use their Dad's disappearance to grab Sam from his school. Halfway through the drive, a though hit Dean. A thought that almost made him turn his baby around and drive off to find John by himself. Just because Dean felt this way about Sam didn't mean that Sam would feel the same towards Dean.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean exited the bar with yet another girl. Another brunette, he noticed. Recently, it wasn't hard to pick up on Dean's pattern. 8 out of 10 girls that he went home with were brunettes with brown eyes. Sam told himself that he didn't care who his brother fucked. It was just a one night stand. A girl he would never see again. But lately, it started to become sort of a mantra, as Sam would repeat it to himself every night when Dean picked up a girl, shaking off the twinge in his chest.

Back at the hotel room, Sam was on his laptop, clicking through sites, continuing his endless research project. The door opened, and Sam's hand went for the gun he kept on the table, next to his computer. He relaxed when he say that it was Dean.

"Back so soon?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. If Sam looked at Dean, his sick, twisted mind would begin to wonder what Dean had done with the girl, and how it would feel if Sam was in her position. To feel Dean's hard cock pounding into him, hearing his brother's moans of ecstasy...

"She just didn't do it for me." Dean shook his head and threw himself down on his bed. "You still doing your little geeky project?"

"It's research, Dean." Sam sighed. "It'll save your ass one day."

"Dude, I save your ass every day." Dean scoffed. He pulled a bottle of beer from the mini fridge and tossed one to Sam.

Sam looked up at his brother for the first time that night since he had walked out with that brunette. Dean's lips were wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. This wasn't the first time Sam had wondered how it would feel, having Dean's beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, all warm and wet. Sam shifted in his seat and subtly moved his arm to cover his crotch so Dean wouldn't see the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"So, any leads on a job?" Dean asked, lounging in his bed. He had the remote in his hand, ready to turn on the TV.

"Uhm, yeah, actually." Sam clicked on a link. "In Chancellor, South Dakota, a women shoves her husband into the oven and bakes him 'til he's golden brown. She claims to have blacked out, and doesn't remember what she was doing."

"Sounds like a demon." Dean chuckled. "Getting crazier and crazier everyday." He pressed a few buttons and then Casa Erotica was playing.

Sam tried his best to tune out the moans and grunts coming from the TV, but all he could think about was what watching this was doing to Dean. Finally, he couldn't take it. He locked himself in the bathroom, closed his eyes and dragged his palm over his rock hard cock, swallowing his moans. Sam bit his lip as pleasure radiated through his body. In his mind's eye, his hand was Dean's. He could almost feel the hard lines of his brother's body and that when he came, it was into Dean's mouth. Sam knew it was so many levels of wrong to be fantasizing about his brother, especially when Dean was in the next room, but somehow that made it feel so much better.

* * *

The job turned out to be a simple exorcism. The demon in question wasn't what they'd call powerful. All it took was some salt and a few flasks of holy water. They ended that job with a few bruises and Dean had gotten a scratch along his jaw. It made Sam uncomfortable, knowing that his brother could be killed anytime on the job. It was a terrible, very real prospect. Even though Sam tried his best not to think about it, it always came up when they were on a job and Dean got hurt. He knew his brother was tough, but that fact did very little to reassure him.

They drove off around dawn, heading to the nearest motel, which was a thirty minute drive. Dean drove east, heading towards the rising sun. The early beams of sunlight streamed through the windshield of the Impala. Sam squinted and looked off to the side, shielding his eyes from the sun. The sunlight didn't seem to bother Dean though. He stared ahead at the road.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his brother. The sunlight made the hints green and gold in Dean's hazel eyes shine, and his fringe of usually brown eyelashes were illuminated by the sun, turning them completely gold. Right now, with his face in the sunlight, Dean looked gorgeous, like a god. The red scratch on his jawline reminded Sam that his brother was human, and made the notion of loving him just a little bit less twisted and absurd.

Dean noticed Sam's stared and frowned a little. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Sam quickly turned and stared out the window, leaving his brother with a confused look on his face. His heart swelled with an undefinable emotion. That was close. Sam couldn't bear to think of Dean's reaction if he really knew what Sam thought about him. It was painful enough to share a motel room with his brother, to watch him come out of the shower, dripping wet with nothing on but a threadbare towel. Sam wouldn't be able to deal with the look of disgust and rejection on Dean's face if he ever found out. He just couldn't.

* * *

That morning, when Sam finally fell into bed, his dreams were full of Dean. Dean's beautiful, plump lips, Dean's sculpted chest and abs, Dean's hair, Dean's eyes, Dean's smile, Dean's voice. This dream, just like every other wet dream that Sam had about his brother, started out with him kissing Dean, then sliding his hand down to Dean's rock hard dick. One thing led to another, and soon, they were overcome with lust. Soon, Dean's cock ended up in Sam's mouth, and he was sucking and licking like his life depended on it. Every husky moan that came out of his brother's mouth continued to make Sam impossible hard.

But unlike his other dream's, this time, Dean didn't return the favor. He just got up and glared at Sam with a mixture of hatred and disgust on his face.

"You sick bastard," He sneered. "Who the fuck dreams of giving their own brother head? Even if I ever let you do this to me, that would be it. I'll never, ever, ever, return your feelings. I'd prefer not to go to Hell again. I went the first time for you, and this is how you thank me? By scarring me so badly that when I die, it'd be a fucking miracle if I was admitted to Heaven? You're a fucking twisted-"

Then Dean was shaking him awake.

* * *

It was around seven at night when Dean woke up. It was actually Sam who woke him up. He was making these moaning/whimpering sounds. Dean stared at his brother, who was naked from the waist up. His entire body was covered with large, rippling muscles, and the slight shifting movements just accentuated them. Dean could feel all his blood moving south. He didn't even notice his hand moving down to his boxers until his palm rubbed over his cock, making him moan. But then he stopped. This was sick, that he had started to get off to his brother's wet dreams. Sammy didn't deserve this. That's why Sam could never know. It would ruin their relationship, then Dean would have no one left.

The moaning turned into thrashing, and jolted Dean out of his thoughts. Sam definetly wasn't having a happy dream anymore. His forehead was furrowed into a frown, and the sounds coming out of his mouth were in no way pleasurable; he sounded more like he was being torture.

In a flash, Dean was standing over his brother, shaking him awake.

* * *

"Sam?" Dean was leaning over his brother, a look of concern in his eyes. "You were making some serious happy noises, but then you started thrashing. What the hell, man?"

That last bit sounded way too much like Dream-Dean. Sam's heart contracted. "I'm fine Dean. It won't happen again."

**TBC**

**Wow, that was kinda intense...Even as the author, I hate building suspense, but it's necessary. Thanks for reading! **

**If you want more "stuff" happening between Sam and Dean in the next chapter, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural or its characters. If I did, there would be a lot more than hugging going on ;) All rights go to Eric Kripke.**

**Soo...there isn't much going on between Sam and Dean, sorry, but you know, its good to play hard to get.  
**

**It took a while for me to get this just right, so enjoy!  
**

**Please Review!**

It was the hottest recorded day in northern Texas in three years. At 115 degrees Fahrenheit, it was way to hot to be driving around looking for monsters to kill. So Sam and Dean just stayed in their motel room. Neither one of the boys wanted to be to one to leave to get lunch. As usual, Dean and his scissors lost, and he begrudgingly stepped into the sweltering heat.

When Dean returned with his bacon burger and Sam's salad, he found Sam lying on his stomach watching TV. In his boxers. Dean swallowed hard as he took in the sight of six feet and four inches of smooth, muscled skin; only about ten inches or so was covered by Sam's boxers.

Sam smiled when he saw the food, showing his adorable dimples. The way he sat up just made his muscles ripple, and Dean started to feel his dick harden.

Dean watched as Sam ate his salad, putting the pieces of lettuce past his pretty pink lips, the way his jaw worked as he chewed...Dean mentally slapped himself. He was getting hard off of watching his brother eat a salad. That was just sick. But in some twisted way, watching Sam eat was hot. Dean could just imagine Sam taking his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking until Dean came all over him...

"Hey, I found us another job." Sam's voice startled Dean from his dirty daydreams.

Dean groaned. "C'mon man, can't take a little break on the hottest day of the year?" Still, he moved to Sam's bed to look at his laptop, willing his boner into submission.

"Why not? This job is for tomorrow." Sam smiled up at Dean, making his stomach do somersaults. "So there are men and women just dropping dead Georgia."

Dean rolled his eyes. "People drop dead everyday."

"But not like this, these are men and women ranging from their twenties to thirties, and they were perfectly healthy. Their hearts just happened to stop." Dean's close proximity was sending little chills throughout Sam's body. He could feel his brother's body heat and smell his scent. Dean's sweat should've been gross to Sam, but it wasn't. The scent was musky and smelled entirely of Dean.

"Hold on," Dean paused and did the math. "Texas to Georgia is a 12 hour drive, Sammy. If we want to make it there then we have to leave right now."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like there's anything to do here."

_I could think of something to do._ Dean automatically thought, then gave himself another mental slap. He couldn't afford to think this way about Sam, not with them being brothers.

"Dean?" Sam waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "You might want to start packing."

"But it's 115 degrees!" Dean whined. He had no intention of spending 12 hours in the car with his brother and his glistening skin. His self control was already stretched too far.

* * *

With the windows rolled up to keep the car cool, Dean felt like the interior of the Impala had shrunk and pushed him closer to Sam. His little brother was currently sprawled in the passenger's seat, sleeping. Sam's long limbs barely fit in the car; his legs were spread, and his left hand was two inches away from Dean's arm. Despite his ruling to only think about Sam in a brotherly way, Dean slowly edged himself over until Sam's hand was touching the bare skin of his arm. Dean shuddered inwardly. He could feel Sam's hand running up and down his body...

Sam sighed in his sleep. Dean looked over. Sam's cheeks were flushed, and his breath was coming in quick pants. Despite his efforts, Dean's eyes wandered down to his brother's pants, where a noticeably large bulge was forming. Yup, his little brother was having a wet dream.

Dean swallowed hard and tore his eyes off of Sam and back to the road, just in time to swerve to avoid a large truck going the opposite direction. The sudden movement threw Sam across Dean's lap, with his face right above Dean's hardening cock. Shit.

Sam moaned in his sleep. The vibrations went straight to Dean's cock, sending sparks of pleasure cruising through his body. Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He clenched his jaw and tried not to think about his little brother, whose mouth was currently almost on his dick. Sam shifted positions, and his nose rubbed against Dean's erection. A soft moan spilled from Dean's throat.

Slowly, Sam was waking up. He realized that he was sprawled against Dean's lap, and a few seconds later, he realized that his brother was hard. A flutter of happiness raced through his chest. Dean was hard for him! Sam slowly opened his lips and pressed them to Dean's cock.

When Sam upped the pressure he was putting on his brother's cock, Dean jolted in pleasure, reveling in the feeling for a split second before he realized that they weren't supposed to be doing this. He hauled Sam up with one hand.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Sam rubbed his eyes pretending to have just woken. He tried to push his disappointment down.

"Uh, you just fell over, and the position looked uncomfortable for you." Dean lied. He subtly moved his arm over his lap so that it covered the bulge in his pants. His dick was so hard it hurt. Dean pressed his arm against it, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He looked over at his little brother, who had fallen back asleep. Dean gathered whatever feelings he had for Sam, locked them up, and stowed them deep in the back of his mind, where he was sure that they would never resurface.

* * *

Their case was going nowhere. So far, Dean had ruled out every supernatural creature he could think of. He was in a slump; the constant thinking was giving him a migraine. Dean had interviewed all the victims' families, but so far all he knew was that the victims all were in a relationship, and even before they died, their significant other had drifted away to another person. There were no leads whatsoever, and mulling over the information just made his head hurt even more.

Sam, however, stayed up all night, clicking and typing away at his computer. He even made a trip back to re-reexamine the bodies.

Strangely, it warmed Dean's heart to see his brother in the zone like this. _He's always so determined..._ Dean though deliriously as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam shook Dean awake. "I know what we're hunting!" He said triumphantly. Sam was sitting on Dean's bed, his legs were grazing Dean's. It took all of Dean's willpower to not focus on Sam's body heat. Dean was in boxers, so any evidence of Sam's effect on him would be completely obvious.

Dean took in his brother's appearance. There were bags under Sam's eyes were bloodshot and had bruise like bags underneath them. "Dude, you look like hell."

Sam ignored him. "I went back to the places where the people died, and I found patches of flowers and this." Sam tossed something small and metal to Dean.

"What is this?" Dean picked up the pendant and examined it. Sam used Dean's momentary distraction as an opportunity to drink in the sight of his brother's sculpted chest.

"That's the Flower Of Aphrodite."

"We're hunting the Greek Goddess of Love?" Dean said doubtfully.

"Apparently so. It makes sense though, she's offing these people so their spouses can be with their true loves."

"Isn't she supposed to love everyone?" Dean frowned.

"Dean, she's a goddess, not a hippie." Sam thrust a piece of paper into Dean's face.

"What the hell is this? It's all in Greek." Dean squinted at the paper, like he could magically understand the writing if he stared at it long enough.

"Don't strain yourself." Sam rolled his eyes and showed Dean another piece of paper. "I went to the local university and had one of the professors translated a couple of myths, and narrowed down a few plausible things that can injure a god, but not kill it."

"Talk to me."

"Alright," Sam moved his finger down the paper. "You can kill them by chopping them up and throwing them into Tartarus."

"Hold on." Dean interrupted. "I thought you said plausible. Tartarus is Greek hell, and I have no desire to be going back to any Hell."

"Calm down, Dean. I thought it meant that we could chop her up and bury her in different places."

"That's a bit crude, even for us."

Sam shook his head and continued down the list. "A god can kill another god."

"I'm not even going to say it."

"Another myth is that a god can be killed by a dagger dipped in the blood of a golden hind." Sam looked up from the list. For the first time, he actually noticed how close their heads were. If Sam tilted his head down a little and leaned forward a little, Dean's delicious lips would be on his. Sam stopped and mentally scolded himself, then , he noticed that he had subconsciously leaned forward a little bit, and Dean was now staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Dean was about to respond when he noticed how close Sam's face was to his. God, his brother was freaking hot. All he wanted to do was press his lip's to Sam's and taste them, a desire left unexpressed since Sam was 14. Was it his imagination, or did Sam just lean forward a bit? Dean was about to kiss his brother when logic stopped him. _Stop acting like a teenage girl who takes everything a guy does to be a sign! Just because he looks at you doesn't mean he returns your feelings._

"Uhm." Dean cleared his throat and moved back. "That sounds realistic. What's a hind?"

"It's a female deer sacred to the goddess Artemis."

"Aww, not Bambi!" Dean fake pouted. "Do they even have deer in Georgia?"

"In the zoo they do." Sam raised his eyebrows like he was considering the choice.

"Well, we haven't broken into a zoo before." Dean crawled around Sam and climbed out of bed. He pulled a shirt out of his duffle bag and sniffed it. Clean enough. He slipped it over his head and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Dean glanced at his tired brother. "Why don't you get some shut-eye and I'll go get breakfast and do some more research.

Sam yawned and nodded on agreement, sprawling on Dean's bed.

* * *

After a delicious breakfast of bacon and pancakes, Dean drove to the local university. He walked to the Ancient Languages Department. Dean stopped in front of a door with the name Dr. R. Argyros. He knocked, and the door was opened by a man in his 50s.

"Can I help you?" The professor asked.

Dean shoved his hands in his pocket in an attempt to look like a shy, awkward college student. "Yeah, uhm, I'm Dean and I'm applying here, and I just wanted to come check out the Ancient Languages Department. The people I've met here say that you're a great teacher."

"Oh really?" Dr. Argyros smiled. "Come in."

"I've been into Greek mythology for a long time. I actually started a club at my high school."

"It's refreshing to see students taking interest in this fascinating subject. Nowadays, it's all, 'I want to be a doctor!' 'I want to be a lawyer!' 'I want to be an astronaut!'" The professor said a little bit bitterly. But then he smiled at Dean. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was just wondering, how did people get in touch with Greek gods? You know, their worshipers. How did they summon them?"

The professor's smile disappeared. "Are you sure you're studying Greek mythology?" He asked.

"Oh yea, I love the stuff." Dean smiled encouragingly.

"Really." The professor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If you really were, then you'd know that the Ancient Greeks didn't summon their gods." He laughed like the idea was just absurd. "They prayed to them. Constantly, hoping that the gods would receive and answer their prayer. Now, I don't know who you are, young man, but you do not study Greek mythology. Now I suggest you leave."

Dean nodded and started backing out. "Well, uh, thanks for your help!"

Back in the car and driving away from the university, Dean called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, I've just talked one of the professors. He's got a few loose screws in there." Dean gave a short laugh. "There's no way of summoning her, but you can definitely pray to her and hopefully she'll answer your prayer."

"That's it?" Sam's voice was skeptical.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if I can find some deer blood, and I suppose you should see if you can get some favors or something for her."

* * *

Three hours and one injured deer later, Dean pulled into a deserted field. Sam was standing there, holding a basket of fruit and a bouquet of roses.

"Aww, for me? You shouldn't have." Dean joked as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, hilarious." Sam said. He knew that Dean hated chick flick moments, so if somehow, someday, Dean decided to return Sam's feelings, roses were not on the list. "You got the deer blood?"

Dean held up a jar full of dark red liquid. "Don't ask me what I had to do do get this."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it." Sam smirked. He pulled out a knife from his jacket and dipped it in the blood. "OKay, lets get started." He looked up at the sky. "Uhm, Aphrodite, I brought you roses and apples." Sam paused, feeling ridiculous. "I need help with my love life, so uh, if you would just get back to me on that..."

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. "Maybe it didn't wor-" He disappeared before he could finish his sentance.

Dean blink, trying not to believe that his brother had just vanished into thin air. "Sam?" He called into the empty field. Nothing. Dean stood there for another twenty minutes, hoping that his brother would resurface, but it was just him and three miles of daisies.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Dean kicked at the ground and got into his car, driving as fast as he could back to the wacky professor.

* * *

Sam's vision went black. He wasn't knocked out though; he could feel himself blink. Slowly, it became light again. Sam looked around for Dean. He wasn't there. Instead, Sam was standing in a white room with a table in the center.

"So I understand you're having issues with your love life." A female voice said behind him. Sam spun around. A beautiful woman was standing in front of him. Her hair was the perfect mix between brown, blond and red. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, always changing shape.

"Aphrodite?"

"In the flesh." The goddess raised her arms. "How can I help you?"

Sam raised his knife. "You can stop killing people, for starters."

Aphrodite's smile disappeared. "I don't want to kill anybody! He's obstructing my power!"

"Who?"

"My husband!" Aphrodite pouted like a little girl. "So maybe he caught me cheating, but that doesn't mean he has to take it out on innocent people! I can't do my job here. If people don't get married, things will go seriously out of wack. So I had to kill those people. I had no choice."

"You always have a choice." Sam growled, advancing.

Aphrodite laughed like she was amused. "You really think you can hurt me with that little toothpick? Go ahead. I dare you." When Sam didn't move, she said, "Come on, try."

Sam lunged at her, intending to stick the dagger in her heart, but of the sound of the knife going into flesh, there was a sickening screech of metal as the knife was crushed against Aphrodite's chest. Sam stared at the knife in disbelief.

"It's the girdle." Aphrodite explained. "But you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. I'm way too powerful for that."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I find that hard to believe. Not alot of people still worship you."

"Oh please." The goddess waved her hand like it was nothing. "I get my power from love. As long as it's around, I'm powerful."

"So you're just making people fall in love?"

"No, of course not! I've learned my lesson. People are predetermined to be with a certain person. I just make it so it's easier for them to find each other." Aphrodite smiled. "Like Fate, but I'm not a stuck up, snobby bitch." She sat down on a recliner. "Come, sit, let's talk about your brother, and your feelings for your brother." The goddess snapped her finger, and another chair appeared across from her.

Sam reluctantly sat. "There's nothing to say. He'll never feel the same. And it's _wrong_."

"Oh sweetie." Aphrodite smiled sympathetically. "Does it feel wrong, what you do to yourself thinking about him?"

Sam froze. He felt heat rush into his cheeks, and he couldn't come up with an answer.

"It's alright." Aphrodite smiled. "But, Sam, don't you want your brother to love you back?"

"You...you can do that?" Sam asked, in spite of logic telling him that he should never make deals with the things he hunted.

"Nope." Aphrodite leaned back. "I can't force someone to love you."

The little bit of hope Sam had gave a little squeak and died.

"I mean, I can put you two in a lot of hot, steamy situations, but you and I both know you brother is too fucking stubborn and righteous to admit his feelings."

"Wait, his feelings?" Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"What? You didn't think Dean felt the same about you? I'd think that you would've known already, I mean, you do share the same motel room every night. I thought you would've heard him at night." Aphrodite winked at him

Sam swallowed hard. Dean felt the same about him. A warm, gooey feeling blossomed in his chest.

"You feel that right? That, my darling, is love." Aphrodite crossed her ankles and smiled like her work was done.

"But... just said that Dean would never admit his feelings to me." Sam frowned, the warm feeling receding a bit.

"That's right, he won't. That's why you have to tell him how you feel."

"Why are you helping me?" Sam's hunter's instincts were senidng out alarms.

"Because I care. I'm a nice person. And it's my job to bring together soulmates."

"So you're just doing this out of the kindness of your heart?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Well," Aphrodite started. "There is one little thing I need you to do."

* * *

Dean lay back on his bed, for the second night that week, out of ideas. He had gone to the Greek professor, learned nothing and got kicked out by security. He had visited the local library and poured over books until the librarian kicked him out. He had done internet research until the battery on Sam's computer died. And he still couldn't find anything.

"Hey, Aphrodite? I don't know if you know what happened to Sammy, but please bring him back. I just...I don't know what to do without him. He's everything, and I love him so much it hurts, and I just can't lose him. I've lost so much. So just, bring my Sammy back to me." Dean prayed. This was the lowest he could've gone. He was going to thing they were hunting for help.

But two hours passed, and still no Sam.

**TBC**

**Review if you love Sam's puppy eyes! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke.**

**Please review!**

Bits of sunlight filtered in through the motel's sparse curtains. Sam stood at the foot of Dean's bed, watching his brother sleep. Awake, Dean was loudmouthed and rude. But asleep, Dean looked so peaceful. Sam stared at his brother for a few more seconds, wanting to savor this moment. The moment before Sam told Dean everything.

Sam could feel his palms starting to sweat, and his mouth getting dry. He took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shook his brother awake.

"Sam?" Dean said, his voice thick with sleep. "You're back." Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm back." Sam smiled and hugged his brother. After a few seconds, Sam pulled away. "I have to tell you something."

The smile on Dean's face faded. "Please tell me you still have your soul."

Sam chuckled. "No, it's not that. Dean, remember the few weeks before I left for Stanford?"

"Worst weeks of my life, man. You were all bitchy and didn't talk to anyone. It was like you were an entirely different person."

"I'm sorry. But the reason I left I because I couldn't stand to be around you any longer."

The expression on Dean's face morphed from confused to hurt. "Then you don't have to be around me." He swung his legs out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, intending to lock himself in there and not come out.

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist. "No, not like that. I couldn't stand to be around your perfect lips and you walking around shirtless all the time and you coming home smelling like whatever slut you fucked that night. It hurt, because I knew you would never feel the same way."

Dean stopped and blinked, trying to absorb the words that Sam had just said. "Feel the same way? Feel what?" Of course, Dean knew what Sam was talking about. But he needed to hear it explicitly, so he was convinced that this wasn't just a delusion.

"Dean, I love you."

"For how long?" Dean swallowed hard. His chest was tight. _Please tell me I'm not dreaming. _Suddenly, every fiber in his body was telling Dean to run away from emotional confrontations.

"Forever. I just didn't realize it until I was 18." Sam looked at Dean imploringly. _Say something._ He silently pleaded.

Sam was looking at him with those eyes. Those puppy eyes. Dean suddenly felt weak at the knees. "Me too, Sam. Ever since I started taking care of you."

They just stood there, looking at each other. Neither of them really knew what to do._ Should I kiss him?_ Dean thought. _Would that be too weird? _Sam was panicking too. _He's just standing there._ Sam leaned forward hesitantly. Dean caught the drift and met him in the middle. Their lips met in a semi-awkward kiss.

Sam leaned into the kiss more. God, Dean's lips were soft. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. After a while, the demand for oxygen made Sam pull back for air. He just stood there and stared at Dean. _I just kissed my brother. And he loves me._ Sam was still trying to wrap his mind around that fact.

"How did that feel?" He asked nervously.

"Like I was kissing my brother." Dean smirked. "It was kinda..." He trailed off. Dean had to admit, it wasn't one of his finest moments. Sam nodded. It was unpracticed. Awkward, like they were virginal preteens having their first kiss.

Sam leaned in again and captured Dean's lips in a sizzling kiss that left his brother breathless. The kiss held twenty years of unfulfilled wanting and sexual tension. Dean tasted amazing. It was an indescribable sensation that Sam welcomed; something he had been waiting for for all his life.

Sam's kisses left Dean breathless. Damn, that boy could kiss. And that tongue... Warmth ran from Dean's mouth all the way to his dick. He pressed himself against Sam, pleased to feel that his brother was hard as well. Dean ran his hands all over Sam's body, desperate for anything that he could touch.

Something hard pressed against the back of Sam's knee. It was the bed. They had moved six feet without ever knowing it. Just as they fell back on to the bed, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Housekeeping!"

Sam groaned softly. "We can continue after breakfast." He untangled himself from his brother reluctantly.

Dean silently cursed the maid, but got dressed.

Five minutes later, they left the motel room, with Sam bringing along his duffel bag, so the maid wouldn't find the twenty illegal items that they had in there.

* * *

"Are you watching me eat?" Dean teased.

Sam blushed. "No..." He looked down and poked at his half finished omelet.

"You were watching me eat." Dean crowed. He smiled at Sam. Normally, Dean found sappy crap like that uncomfortable, but considering the circumstances, he figured that he was allowed to enjoy at least gooey romantic moment.

"So...are we going to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"Sam, why do we always gotta talk about stuff? I mean, this isn't some math problem you can solve. It's you and me, and face it, we're always going to be too complicated to understand." Noticing the expression on Sam's face, Dean added, "I mean, there isn't much we can really talk about anyways."

Sam nodded slowly in agreement. "I guess you're right. I should just enjoy it." He smiled at Dean. His expression was so happy that Dean's stomach did a flip. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we can finish what we started this morning."

Dean involuntarily shivered in anticipation. He grabbed the duffel bag to check for lube. As he was searching through the contents of the bag, he came across an unfamiliar wooden box. Dean pulled it out and examined it. "Huh." He said. The box had a dove carved into the top, and it didn't feel like there was much in it. He flicked the clasp open with his thumb and opened the box. Before Dean could even get a glimpse of the contents of the box, it disappeared.

Puzzled, Dean shook his head and put the bag back, lube forgotten.

When Sam came back out, Dean asked, "What's that box in your bag?"

"What box?"

"The wooden one with the dove carved into the top." Dean said.

Sam laughed uncertainly. "Uhm. What box? There isn't a box in my bag." To prove his point, Sam rifled through the contents of his duffel, showing Dean his empty hands.

Dean frowned. "Alright then. Let's go back to the motel room."

As soon as the motel door closed, Dean had Sam against the door, and was kissing him furiously, grinding their bodies together. He was downright shocked when Sam shoved him away hard.

"What the hell, man?" Sam shouted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Disgust showed clearly on his face. "Unbelievable, Dean. If you're horny, take it out some bimbo at the bar, not on your _brother_." Sam walked out of the motel room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean was stunned. It would take a while for the hurt to actually settle in, but he was confused out of his mind.

"Damn it." Dean covered his face with his hands and tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. "Do not cry. Do not fucking cry."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Dean uncovered his eyes to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him, a malicious smirk on her lips. Dean's hand immediately went to his gun.

"Don't even bother, sweetheart. Your little toy isn't going to hurt me."

"Who are you?" Dean growled.

"Guess."

Dean's mind flashed back to the dove on the box, then to the case, and back to this beautiful woman. "Aphrodite."

"In the flesh." She smiled and sat down next to Dean. When he flinched, she leaned back a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What did you do?"

Aphrodite's smile disappeared. "You opened the fucking box. Sam was supposed to give the box to my husband and then live happily ever after with you. But of course, you had to come along and fuck everything up. I made Sam forget that he ever had any feelings for you."

"What was in the box?" Dean asked.

"None of your concern. But now, thanks to you, Sammy's going to hate you forever." With a cruel laugh, the goddess disappeared.

* * *

Sam didn't return to the hotel room until a few hours later. He avoided Dean's gaze and locked himself in the bathroom. When he finally came out, he sat down in front of his laptop and started to do research.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"No, Dean, we're not talking about that." Sam said gruffly.

Hurt blossomed in Dean's chest, but he ignored it. "Look, man, it didn't mean anything. It was just a fucking joke." He lied.

"Whose idea of a joke is that?" Sam still wasn't looking at Dean.

"You weren't really getting laid, so I just wondered if you were into guys." It was the best excuse Dean could come up with. He sighed inwardly. They were back at square one, with Dean covering up his feelings for Sam, but this time, Sam felt nothing back.

Sam was silent for a moment. The moment felt like hours as the silence stretched and Dean waited for his response. Then, Sam's face broke out into a grin. "I should've known, Dean. Sorry for freaking out. I should've known that even you wouldn't do anything as wrong and disgusting as make moves on your brother." He laughed.

The last sentence hit home, and Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep emotion from showing on his face. "Yeah," He laughed. "I'd never do that. So we good?"

"Yeah." Sam tapped at his computer. "I found us a job in Colorado. Some guy got mauled-"

"Hold on," Dean stopped him. "We're not done with this job yet."

"Dean, we're getting nowhere with this job. We don't even have any clue on how to summon Aphrodite." Sam protested.

"A few more days, Sammy. We're taking this bitch down." Dean said firmly. The anger hadn't caught up with him until now. Normally, he would be all for letting Sam think of him as just his brother. But after what had happened this morning, he realize that he couldn't just settle for brotherhood. Dean Winchester never went down without a fight, and he would be damned if he let that whiny bitch win.

* * *

The dust in Bobby's library made Dean sneeze. Ignoring the itching in his nose, Dean sat down on a pile of books and began to Sam or Bobby had been there, he would've been reprimanded for using books as a seat.

Dean had left Sam in the motel room to do internet research. In the event that Dean did find a way to summon Aphrodite, he would prefer that Sam not be there when he asked her to make Sam love him again.

Four hours later, Dean's eyes were tired from reading so much. His neck was sore from being bent over to read. His butt hurt from sitting on the hard books. Still, he had found nothing. Sure, he had learned alot of useless information, but nothing that would really help.

Sighing, Dean got up to move to the next stack of books. Damn Bobby for hoarding all these books. Bobby had libraries all over the country, all equally messy and dusty. Dean's eyes fell on the book that he was sitting on. It had a brown cover and a strangely familiar flower was etched onto the cover. Flipping through it, Dean realized that the book was obviously about Aphrodite, complete with the nude pictures. Dean groaned. It was all in Greek. It was time to go back to the university.

* * *

The Ancient Languages professor in Raleigh was way less nutty than the one in Georgia.

"This is remarkable!" The professor exclaimed. "Where did you get this book? It's one of a kind, nothing else like it in the world." He looked at the book longingly.

"My grandmother's a collector. it's been in the family for generations." Dean said quickly. "Is there anything in there about calling upon Aphrodite or summoning her?"

"No." The professor took off his glasses. "Gods generally appear when they want to."

"Anything about killing her?"

The professor looked at Dean with a funny expression on his face. "You can't kill a god, young man."

"So there's nothing in there that'll help me."

"Help you with what?" The suspicion on the professors face increased.

"I'm writing a spinoff of a myth for my English class, and I just need to know." Dean said impatiently.

"Well, you can't kill a god." He looked back down at the book. "Nor can you summon her, but she always comes when the one she favors is in danger."

"The one she favors?"

"Yes, as in, a male she's fond of. Adonis, Anchises, Phaethon."

Dean's brain started to work, churning out ideas. "Alright, thank you." He grabbed the book and walked out quickly.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar, going through a pile papers and drinking a beer. He was so absorbed in his research that he didn't notice the busty bartender making eyes at him. When he looked up, he found her leaning down, presenting her cleavage to him.

"I get off a four." She purred.

Dean swallowed hard. _Self control._ He told himself. "No, I can't." He smiled apologetically.

When the bartender walked away, Dean was stunned. Did he just turn down a hot piece of ass to get Sam back?

**TBC**

**Sorry, this one's not as good as the first two. I had some trouble writing it.  
**

**Please review! They're like food for writer!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own supernatural. All rights go to Eric kripke.**

Any bystander probably would've guessed that Dean was trying to pick up a guy, and he probably would've let them. It was a lot better than saying that he was looking for the lover of Aphrodite so he could make his brother fall in love with him again. Because that was crazy and wrong in so many ways.

Dean leaned back and drained his beer. So far, he had nothing. No leads, no ideas. He flipped open the file again, trying to pick up on something that he could've missed.

"All work and no play makes you a very dull boy." A seductive voice drawled from above Dean. He looked up to see a gorgeous girl standing above him, a smile playing on her cherry red lips.

A few days ago, Dean would've been all over her, but right now, his mind was only on one track: getting Sammy back.

"I'm kinda busy. It's important. Sorry." He smiled apologetically, not even feeling regret as she walked away, swaying her hips.

Dean just sat still for a few moments, trying to let his brain relax before diving back into research. His eyes focused on a couple sitting in the booth, talking and staring into each others eyes. They were clearly very into each other. Dean frowned when he saw the wedding rings on their fingers. Could married couples really be that happy and gooey? _They can if they're truly in love._ A little voice subconsciously thought.

And then it hit Dean. He smiled and ordered anther drink, tucking the research away.

* * *

Dean parked a block away from his destination. He had followed the man from the booth yesterday to the supermarket. He was a little nervous as he walked through the doors. _If you can make Sammy fall in love with you, you can make this random, non-relative guy at least like you._ He thought in an attempt to be enthusiastic. Dean clenched his jaw, hoping this last attempt would work.

Dean grabbed a shopping cart and scanned the aisles for the man. He found him standing in the bread aisle, holding two kinds of pie.

"You should try the apple. It really melts in your mouth." Dean commented, following with on of his patented swoon worthy smiles.

"Yeah?" He looked up, smiling back when he saw Dean. "I guess I'll try that." He put the box into his shopping cart, his eyes never leaving Dean's face. "I'm Michael." He held his hand out.

"I'm Dean."

* * *

Two hours later, Dean was lying on Michael's bed, half naked with Michael on top of him.

"I...don't usually...do this.." Michael said between the fiery kisses he pressed to Dean's neck. "But your just...so..." His sentence was cut off when Dean pulled him up and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't hard for Dean to con his way into Michael's bed. But it was painful. Even now, Dean was fighting to keep his disgust off his face. _Imagine that he's Sammy. He's not Michael, he's_ Sam. Dean though frantically to himself. But it was hard. Where Sam was tall and lanky, Michael was shorter than Dean. Instead of Sam's long, soft hair, Michael had a spiky crew cut.

Just when Dean couldn't take it anymore, Michael jumped off of him, his face a mask of panic. "Shit. My wife is home."

"You have a wife?" He feigned shock.

"I told you, I don't usually do this!" Michael tossed Dean's shirt at him. "Go out the back door." He pointed down the hall.

Dean pulled his shirt on and crept out through the screen door. A few blocks away from the house, he felt bile rise to his throat and leaned over a trashcan to empty his stomach. As soon as Dean lifted his head from the trash can, someone grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby alley, slamming him into the brick wall.

"You son of a bitch." Aphrodite hissed. The goddess was beautiful, but right now, her face was a mask of anger. Her eyes were shining white hot in fury and she pressed Dean so hard into the wall that he couldn't breathe. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know how much time I put into getting those two together?"

Dean couldn't find the breath to answer. He suddenly felt a moment of panic. He had no idea what to do now.

"I should kill you. But I can't. No one's supposed to lay a finger on you and your pathetic little brother. I don't know what management is thinking." Aphrodite let go of him, but not before slamming him into the wall one last time. Dean slid down the wall, coughing and gulping in the air that he was denied.

"Give Sam back to me." Dean gasped.

* * *

Sam led a girl into his motel room. As soon as the door closed, was all over him. Macy, or Morgan, or Maggie slid down his body and unzipped his pants, pulling out his rapidly hardening cock. Sam moaned as the wet heat of her mouth closed around his cock and sucked. The girl gave decent head, he had to admit, and soon he was coming down her throat. Macy practically mauled him the moment they hit the bed, stroking his cock back to hardness and sheathing it with a condom. With surprising strength for her 5'3 frame, she pushed Sam down and impaled herself on his cock and started to moved.

Sam knew he should be enjoying this, Macy's pussy was hot and tight, and the way she was riding him made her D cups bounce, but at the back of his mind, it felt wrong. It was the wrong kind of heat, the wrong kind of wetness. And Sam knew that the only person he'd feel right with was Dean. Sam froze. Dean. His mind flashed back to what he had done. Pushed Dean away and called him sick. And that kiss...Suddenly, Sam was coming, hard and fast, filling up the condom with his seed. Macy moaned, and a few seconds later, Sam felt her clenching around him.

Macy slumped down, and Sam looked away. His eyes fell on Dean, who was standing in the doorway, staring with a pained expression.

"Dean!" Sam scrambled to get up. "This isn't..." He trailed off, at lost for words. The look in Dean's eyes said it all. Hurt. Disappointment. Anger.

"I'm so sorry." Macy pulled her dress on. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She apologized again as she slipped out of the room."

Dean closed the door behind him.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me..." Sam buried his face into his hands.

Dean was silent for several seconds, trying to erase the image in his head. He swallowed hard before responding. "I do." He said quietly.

Sam looked up. "What?"

"I opened the box Aphrodite gave you, and she wasn't too happy about it." Dean tugged at his collar. "She made you not love me anymore." He winced a little at the awkward sentence.

"I still do." Sam said.

"I know. I convinced her to undo it."

"Dean, I'm so sorry about what just happened." Sam said, going into full apology mode. "I just..." He trailed off again, racking his brain for excuses.

"Sam," Dean interrupted. "It's okay. We're even."

"What?" Sam scrunched up his forehead in confusion.

"I, uh, had to hook up with a guy to summon Aphrodite. You know, breaking up soulmates."

Sam was silent, looking down at his hands. When he finally looked up, he was trying to hide a smile. "You chose to go after the guy?" He asked.

"Shut up bitch." Dean glared at Sam

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

And then, Sam was in Dean's lap, pressing his lips to Dean's. The desire was instantaneous as Dean buried his fingers in Sam's hair, trying to pull his brother closer.

"Dean." Sam gasped as he pulled back for air. He grabbed a handful of Dean's shirt, desperate to touch bare skin. "Get this off. Now."

"Getting a little impatient there, aren't we Sammy?" Dean chuckled, even though he was aching to touch Sam too. He yanked his shirt over his head and then fused his lips with Sam's, trying to unbuckle his belt at the same time.

"God, Dean." Sam gasped as Dean ran his palm over the bulge in Sam's jeans. "Need you now."

Dean's playfulness disappeared as he tore off Sam's shirt and pulled down his jeans. His eyes roamed over Sam's bare chest, taking in the bare skin and hard muscles. "You're fucking beautiful, you know that Sam?" Dean said as he pulled his brother closer, kissing him hard enough to bruise.  
He slipped one hand into Sam's boxers, watching as his brother's eyes rolled back into his head at the contact.

"Dean. More." Sam groaned. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's thick cock and tugged, rubbing the head with his thumb. Sam arched his back, trying to get impossibly closer to Dean. The heat of Dean's hand was maddening; only Dean could make him feel like this. He had never felt so aroused so was so much pleasure coursing through his body that Sam felt dizzy.

"I'm...close..." He gasped out. Dean's hand on his cock felt so good that he was almost disappointed that it had to end. Dean mashed his lips to Sam's and sank his teeth into Sam's bottom lip. The combination of pain and pleasure had Sam spiraling to the peak and he came crashing down with a cry, spurting all over Dean's hand.

Sam slumped against Dean, panting and basking in a post-orgasmic haze. Then he frowned. He had been waiting for this moment all his life, but it felt...not quite right. He looked up. Dean was still wearing his jeans while Sam was clad in just a pair of threadbare boxers.

"You're a bit overdressed." Sam whispered huskily, tugging at Dean's belt. He eyed Dean's erection, surprised that Dean had the self control to jerk Sam off first.

Dean laughed and stood up, pulling his pants down. "Do you have lube?" He asked bluntly.

Sam pulled out a bottle from under the pillow. Dean smiled and pulled down his boxers. He climbed into bed and locked lips with Sam. He stroked Sam's limp cock back to life, and in the next five minutes, had his little brother moaning underneath him.

"Should I come back another time?" A familiar voice said from behind Dean. Dean froze, then scrambled to cover himself up.

"Cas! He shouted. "What the fuck, man?"

Sam just sat there, stunned and surprised and blushing. "We're just..." He stammered.

"Fornicating." Cas finished the sentence for him. "Should I come back another time?" He repeated.

"Aren't you going to tell us that this is wrong and that we're going to Hell?" Dean demanded.

"Well, you've been to Hell before. But I don't choose who goes to Hell. Your society condemns incest. My father has said nothing about it." Cas said. "Considering the circumstances of your lives, it's completely logical that you've turned to a homosexual relationship with each other."

Dean flinched. "I think you should come back another time."

Cas nodded. "I understand." Then he disappeared.

Dean turned to Sam, who had his head in his hands. "Shall we continue?" Dean asked.

Sam groaned. "Dude, you are such a slut. Cas just caught us with each other. I don't think I'll ever get it up again."

"Alright." Dean sighed and sat down next to Sam. "So...it's late. We should sleep." He headed to his bed.

"Dean," Sam stopped him. "Sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Can't get enough of me, can you Sammy?" Dean smirked cockily, but climbed back into Sam's bed. He wrapped his arms around his little brother, trying his best not to get hard from the feel of Sam's ass against his crotch.

"G'nite Dean. I love you." Sam murmured.

Dean took a deep breath. "G'nite Sammy. Love you too."

**COCKBLOCKED! Sorry, I wasn't really feeling it with this last scene, especially since Sam just screwed some slut from a bar. Soooo yea. I might not be posting as often because I'm applying to schools and that'll be really busy. but thanks to all of you who've reviewed, and for those who haven't, please do! the reviews fuel this story. Thank you!**


End file.
